


Courtship

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek walked Stiles to his door and said goodnight. He was about to turn and leave, but then Stiles had grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forward, kissing him quickly before running inside his house and leaving Derek in a stupor on his front porch.Now translated into Russian by Koma_ami: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088955





	Courtship

Stiles is an Omega, and he’s very strange. He’s loud, and dramatic, and somewhat obnoxious. It shouldn’t be attractive, but it is. Maybe that just means that there’s something wrong with Derek.

Courting Stiles had been a weirdly wonderful experience. Most Omegas just wanted proof that you could provide for them or to be spoiled. Stiles, on the other hand, seemed to change his mind daily about what was an acceptable courting gift.

At first, it was comics and fantasy novels, or sci-fi stories. Then it changed to hand picked flowers, but Derek suspected that partially to embarrass him. The worst part was when he wanted baked treats, and not only because Derek wasn’t good at cooking. Every time he would try one, Stiles would moan ridiculously and draw everyone’s attention to them. Derek wasn’t embarrassed to be courting Stiles, but when he was standing in the middle of the parking lot moaning about a cupcake, it was slightly uncomfortable.

There first date was awkward, but fun. It was official. They were together. They wanted to be each other’s partners. They _like_ -liked each other. Half the evening was spent with Derek nervously twiddling his fork in his hands and pretending he wasn’t blushing into his pasta, and the other half was spent laughing along with Stiles’ silly jokes. At the end of the evening, Derek walked Stiles to his door and said goodnight. He was about to turn and leave, but then Stiles had grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forward, kissing him quickly before running inside his house and leaving Derek in a stupor on his front porch.

It was the most amazing kiss in Derek’s life.

He remembered going home and the bemused look on his mother’s face as he dreamingly told her that one day, he was going to marry Stiles Stilinski. She had simply sent him to bed with an indulgent, “Of course you will, darling.”

Meeting the sheriff – Stiles’ father – was awful. Not only did he decide that he instantly didn’t like Derek, but Derek spent the entire night feeling like he was being interrogated. He could tell it was upsetting Stiles, and he tried to be polite and show he was good enough, but no matter what he tried, the sheriff didn’t like him.

When Stiles met his family, he could tell that the omega was overwhelmed. He had a large family, and for someone like Stiles, who only lived with his father, it was very shocking to see so many people running around and loudly talking over one another. Part way through the evening, Derek was able to lead Stiles away and sit outside on the porch bench. They spent the rest of the night by themselves, unaware of Derek’s family members spying on them through the window.

Their first time was slow, but comfortable. Derek made sure to check that Stiles was okay, and Stiles made sure Derek knew that it wasn’t just about him. They had started the night kissing on Stiles’ couch before walking upstairs to his room and slowly undressing each other. The spent the first half an hour just touching and kissing, trying to learn as much as they could about each other’s bodies in that short time. When the both agreed they were ready, Derek and Stiles gently laid each other down and prepared for the next step. When they were finished, they laid under Stiles’ duvet with small smiles on their faces that wouldn’t go away.

Derek made Stiles cry two weeks after. They were arguing over something stupid, so stupid that Derek couldn’t even remember what it was about. When he saw the tears stream down Stiles’ cheek, Derek stopped breathing. He quickly apologised, begging Stiles for his forgiveness and promising to never make him cry again. They hugged, and cried, and apologised, and just like that all the anger was gone. Replaced with a strong need to hold each other tightly.

 

“Hey, wolfman,” Stiles said with a warm smile. “When are you coming to bed? You know I can’t sleep without my snoring Prince Charming.” He said as he stepped behind Derek and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, leaning down to kiss his stubbled cheek.

“I’ll just be a minute,” Derek promised, turning his head to the side and looking up at Stiles lovingly.

Ten years. It had been ten years, and they were still together. Derek had kept his promise and married Stiles straight out of college. They moved into a small one-bedroom apartment and saved as much money as they could so that they might be able to buy a house one day. Stiles liked to joke that by the time they could afford a house, everyone else would be living in space pods and flying around Mars.

Stiles said a lot of things like that. Silly, strange things that made most people stop and stare. Derek didn’t mind though. In fact, he kind of loved it.   

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! Long time no type ^_^
> 
> This is my first Sterek fic in a while, so I hope you all like it. Please leave me a comment telling me what you think below, and I'll reply when I get the chance.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!
> 
> 18/02/2019:
> 
> A big thank you to Koma_ami for taking the time to translate this story into Russian. It was so sweet of you to offer to do so and I can't wait for more people to be able to read this story. Link in the description!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Романтика отношений](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088955) by [Koma_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami)




End file.
